Mendelsohn in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,892 discloses a flexible electromagnetic shield, and such a shield comprises interlaced filaments of at least one glassy metal alloy. The magnetic shielding fabric disclosed by Mendelsohn exhibits magnetic properties very similar to those of commercially available crystalline nickel-iron alloys and with mechanical properties superior to those of commercially available alloys. However, unlike magnetic shields made from conventionally employed magnetic shielding alloys the magnetic shields disclosed by Mendelsohn retain their outstanding magnetic properties even after being strained. However, Mendelsohn's fabric shields are subject to fraying and to breakage upon impact, and when torsioning and twisting forces are applied. There is a need for providing means for stabilizing the magnetic shields disclosed by Mendelsohn against fraying and breakage.
It is an object of the invention to provide a stabilized metallic glass fabric.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flame resistant and stabilized metallic glass fabric.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an electromagnetic shield also blocking infrared frequency radiation.
It is a further object yet of the invention to provide a stable and flexible metallic glass shield.
Further objects of the invention include the provision of a stablized metallic glass shields with uniform surface appearance; of an electrical insulation for the metallic glass fabric; of means for a vibrational damping for a metallic glass fabric; means for stabilizing a metallic glass fabric without crimping the strands; a metallic glass fabric which exhibits permeability or impermeability for fluids; a metallic glass fabric which is protected against galvanic coupling; a metallic glass fabric with a surface film which can be colored; and a metallic glass fabric with a surface which is stable against oxidation and chemical attack. Other objects will become apparent from the following description and claims.